Membership
It is now possible to become a member on Wild Ones by paying 48 Facebook credits a month or 16 Treats on Myspace. Members are able to buy weapons that cost Facebook credits for coins, get members only Items, get 50% bonus experience and bonus coins from each match. And buy unreleased weapons. It was once cost about $10 or 96 Facebook Credits for the Membership. Membership Benefits: Weapons: *Buy Shock Rifle ( 20 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Missile Stream ( 10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Spider Bomb ( 20 shots for 42 facebook credits) *Buy Mega Ninja Stars ( 10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Starfield ( 8 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Ninja Stars ( 10 shots for 810 coins) *Buy Baker's Dozen ( 6 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Cow ( 6 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Rubber Grenade ( 10 shots for 270 coins instead of 300 coins) *Buy Jumbo Missile( 10 shots for 1080 coins) *Buy Baby Beehive ( 10 shots for 450 coins) *Buy Beehive ( 10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Queen Beehive ( 6 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Drill Missile ( 10 shots for 720 coins) *Buy Anti-Grav Missile ( 10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Grappling Hook ( 10 for 450 coins) *Buy Baby Nuke ( 10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Gamma Beam ( 5 shots for 1800 coins) *Buy Gamma Ray ( 5 shots for 2000 coins) *Buy MIRV ( 10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Mega MIRV Launcher ( 6 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Rubber Grenade MIRV ( 10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Quintuplets ( shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Dynamite ( 10 shots for 630 coins) *Buy Rubber Grenade Trio ( 10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Love Note ( 10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Baby Globgun ( 10 shots for 450 coins) *Buy Goo Globgun ( 10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Mega Globgun ( 6 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Baby Napalm ( 10 shots for 540 coins) *Buy Napalm ( 10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Mega Napalm ( 5 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Tornado Grenade ( 10 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Tornado Cluster ( 6 shots for 1000 coins) *Buy Anvil ( 10 shots for 1440 coins) *Buy Minigun ( 25 shots for 48 facebook credits) *Buy Chainsaw ( 50 shots for 198 facebook credits) *Buy Trout *Buy Mallet *Buy Harpoon Pets : *Buy Bat for 299 coins *Buy Hamster for 299 coins Accessories: *S.W.A.T Helment for 10 coins ((HEAD)) 30 durability , -3% damage taken *Ninjitsu Mesh for 10 coins ((TOPS)) 30 durability , +20 walk speed *Body Armor for 10 coins ((TOPS)) 30 durability, -5% damage taken Slot Machine: *Collect 8 different Accessories to get 40 Poison Cloud. *Collect 8 different Accessories to get Platypus. Others: *Extra coins *Extra XP *Get rare gifts each 24 hours like 3 Mini Guns , 3 Gamma Stars and other rare items Criticisms *Some people believe that it is unfair for non-members. As OTK Weapons such as Baker's Dozen are available for Members for coins. *People dislike that the Bat, Hamster and the Platypus are only available for Members. *When Membership expires all Bats, Hamsters and Platypus will turn into Dogs. Category:contents Category:Members